


Life at Hogwarts

by Choni231



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Fanfiction, First Kiss, First Time, Hogwarts, Jealousy, Lesbian, M/M, Multi, Quidditch, hopefully this isn’t shit, idk how to tag, i’m in love with ginny weasley, maybe bi draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choni231/pseuds/Choni231
Summary: hi so this is my first fanfic and it will properly be no good but anyways i couldn’t stop myself from writing it.Basically it will be my own character that i made up as she navigates life in hogwarts while also unexpectedly falling for a certain weasleythere will be random things such as parties all the time basically, cedric does not die but instead won the triwizard tournament, there is no war and life is normal at hogwarts.yea sorry i really dunno what i’m doing bare with me
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this maybe be shit idk 
> 
> if you like it please feel free to leave me a comment and if you have any suggestions do the same :)
> 
> the first chapter is only an introduction and is very short sorry

Emma O’neill was a pure blood Slytherin in her 5th Year at Hogwarts. She was 16 years old with bright blonde hair that fell to her mid back. She was above average height for a girl standing at about 5ft 8inches. Originally from Ireland, it took Emma a while to come out of her shell and make friends at Hogwarts but once she came out of that shell there was no getting her back in it. She was hardly known to anyone outside of her classes and her dorm but that changed after her 4th year, during which she tried out for the Slytherin quidditch team. Emma became chaser on the team and this gathered her a lot of attention. 

Along with making it on the team she became friendly with team captain, Draco Malfoy, who was also the same year as her. The two of them looked like they could be related when they stood next to each other, both having the same hair colour but Emma had paler skin, freckles dotted across her face and bright blue eyes. Draco then introduced her to Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. The two she already knew and they knew her but they weren’t friends merely acquaintances. It didn’t take long for her to become the fourth member of their little group. She actually fit in really well as she was able to make comebacks to Blaises sarcastic remarks and join Pansy in making fun of Draco every chance they got. 

As Emma became apart of this group, it gained her attention from the other houses mainly people who hated Draco. This of course meant the Weasley family, Hermione Granger and the famous Harry Potter. Emma had no problems with any of them except the last member of the golden trio, Ron Weasley. Ron absolutely hated Emma as she was a Slytherin and friends with Malfoy. It wasn’t until Ron opened his big mouth and started talking about Emma as she walked by that she had an issue with the boy. She could not stand someone talking about her behind her back when she has actually done nothing to the lad well yet anyways. 

Emma didn’t really have a problem with anyone else, well except maybe another Weasley sibling. It’s not that she had a problem with Ginny more that Ginny had a problem with her. It started after a quidditch match against Gryffindor when she had accidentally collided with Ginny breaking one of her front teeth. Ever since that day the girl had hated Emma, this wouldn’t of been an issue except for the fact Emma had a massive crush on her...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is over and Emma's 5th year is about to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im back again
> 
> i realise that no one is going to read these but if you do happen to read this fanfic and like it please leave a kudos and a comment if you want :)
> 
> also this chapter wasnt meant to end where is does but its late and im tired so here you go x

Summer had ended and Emma had just arrived at the train station after leaving her home in Ireland where she had spent the majority of her summer. She wore casual clothes as she had a long journey from Ireland to get to the train station. She was dressed in a dark blue sweater with a white polo underneath with a pair of light blue mom jeans and white trainers. Emma’s appearance changed a lot over the summer as she grew to about 5ft8 and her figure filled out more. She had managed to lose weight, her chubby cheeks replaced with defined cheekbones and a strong jawline. Her hair had grew more now reaching the middle of her back. Over the summer Emma’s confidence had grew more, she was not the shy girl she used to be she held her head high when she walked and made eye contact with people as she passed them. Emma had a feeling this was going to be her best year at Hogwarts yet.  
She stepped onto the Hogwarts Express hoping to find Blaise or Draco already sitting in a compartment knowing she would not find Pansy as she was never one to be on time. As she walked through the train looking for the two boys, she seen some familiar faces. She looked into one of the compartments and seen Hermione with a big fluffy orange cat in her lap.  
She opened the door and peaked her head in, “Hey Hermione!” she said with a smile.  
Hermione visibly jumped causing the cat to jump off her lap, she looked up shocked, “Oh hello Emma I didn’t see you there”, catching her breathe.  
“Sorry Hermione, how was your summer? And who might this little man be?” Emma said while reaching down to pet the fluffy cat that had jumped onto the floor. The cat seemed unsure at first f the hand in front of its face but let Emma pet him.  
Hermione watched the cat for a moment before speaking “I just spent the summer with my parents and looking after Crookshanks.” she said while pointing to the ball of fluff. “How was your summer? Do anything fun?”.  
Emma continued to pet Crookshanks for a moment longer before explaining “I spent the summer with my family back in Ireland and caught up with some old friends,”  
“Sounds lovely, I’ve visited Ireland with my parents before, some of the sites are truly beautiful and the magical history there is fascinating” Hermione said while getting lost in her head. “Its weird Crookshanks doesn’t usually let anyone pet him hmm” staring at the cat moving between Emma’s legs.  
“Maybe it’s because I’m not just anyone” Emma said with a wink towards Hermione. She smirked when she saw a slight pink blush appear across Hermione’s cheeks, “I need to go find Draco, I’ll see you in class Granger” with that she turned and left the compartment in search of Draco and Blaise. 

It turns out Emma was the first of the group of Slytherins to arrive on the train, so she found a compartment of her own and waited the arrival of the two boys and Pansy. Blaise was the first to arrive. He had somehow grown even more over the summer and had bulked out a bit. His hair was cut short as normal with a fade around the sides and back. He wore a black sweater with black jeans and a pair of black dress shoes. As usual he looked slightly overdressed for the occasion but was able to pull it off. Draco was the next to arrive with not much change in his appearance except for a big growth sprout. He was just a few inches short of Blaise who sat at about 6ft1in. As Emma expected Pansy was the last to arrive on the train, Pansy’s appearance has not changed much except she had lost some weight in her face and her hair now reached her shoulders.  
The group of Slytherins began chatting about their summers and their families. Draco turned to Emma with a smirk, “So how was your summer then?” while nudging her with his arm. Pansy and Blaise turned to watch the interaction between the two.  
Emma turned to him with a questioningly look, “Why are you acting weird? What did my mother tell yours?” she groaned. While Emma and Draco had only became friends last year, their mothers have been best friends since they went to Hogwarts together themselves.  
“I heard plenty of things from my mother about you and your summer Emma”, he said while still smirking. Pansy was quickly growing tired of his games and piped up, “Anything interesting that you want to share with the group Draco?”. He turned his head towards her and turned back to Emma, “Emma should be the one to share since it was her summer, care to share with us dear?”  
Well there was no way out of this Emma thought, “What would you like to know about? How I spent the summer flying and practicing for quidditch this year or about the many boys AND girls I pulled” Emma said with a smirk of her own. “Is that what you wanted to hear Draco darling?” Finally, the truth was out thought Emma. She was relieved that she did not have to keep her sexuality from the group any longer. During the summer Emma had came out to her family as bisexual, they were all supportive minus a few jokes here and there but nothing bad.


End file.
